Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle
|writer=Danny Antonucci Jono Howard Mike Kubat|release=December 3, 2004|runtime=24 minutes|rating=TV-Y7|available=DVD}} Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle is the second Christmas episode of the Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy, and the first of four special half-hour episodes of the series. Synopsis It's almost Christmas in Peach Creek, but Eddy's not so much trying to get into the spirit as he is getting into his seasonal stash of presents his parents have gotten him, for no sooner have his folks disappeared down the driveway and taken off, then it's out with the flashlight, and on with the greed, as he's off around the house, hunting for that much drooled over haul of presents. Avaricious Eddy soon finds though that half the fun of Christmas presents lies in that pleasant period of anticipation waiting to open them on Christmas Day, for having found his carefully hidden gifts beneath a squeaky floorboard, reality soon paints a grimmer picture for him, as box after box turns out to contain nothing but clothes, and horrible ones at that! Frustrated, disappointed, and thoroughly miffed, Eddy can only howl his dismay. ("A Dickie? They still make these?") Meanwhile, over in The Trailer Park, the Kanker Sisters are getting into the Christmas Eve spirit as well with getting a paper crown each from their prize poppers, when their attention is grabbed by the light of an unusually bright and twinkling star. It's so intriguing, it's enough to make even them leave their cozy home and soon, wearing elaborate paper crowns and bundled up in their winter coats, they're trekking across the snow-covered landscape following its mesmeric light in a rather familiar Christmas scene. Back over in the Cul-de-sac, Ed is in his happy place. It's Christmas, and he's preparing for Santa in the best Ed-style he can, including moving the chimney stack and fireplace from it's usual location to his own basement pad and settling up a nice comfy chair for Santa to rest his weary rump upon, complete with accompanying milk to drink and a plate of gravy cakes to munch too. De-lish! Yes, Ed is in his happy place and he's even happier when his friend Double D arrives to spread a little Christmas cheer, although for Edd at least, the moment is soured when Eddy bursts in and reveals that - horror of horrors and ultimate breach of parental trust - he's gone and looked at his Christmas presents prematurely! This revelation is almost more than Edd can bear and angry with his friend, he launches into a lecture about what the spirit of Christmas is really all about. Naturally, Eddy isn't really listening to Edd's speech until he gets to the part about 'adopt a better attitude'. Bingo! It only takes a second for Eddy's agile mind to take that thought - or rather that word - and turn it into something he really likes the sound of, for if his own family won't give him the presents he so badly wants, then surely the obvious solution is to get himself another family by putting himself up for adoption, and even Ed popping a fairy light bulb into the back of his pants while he's not paying attention can't deter him! With that, Eddy heads off to find his new family to be adopted by. Out in the snowy cul-de-sac, Eddy picks his first likely victim...uh, adopted family. The house he chooses is a little strange because, unlike it's neighbors, it has no snow in the garden, but it still seems promising enough, or at least it does until the door opens to reveal Jack Frost and Mister Snowflake, AKA Johnny 2x4 and Plank, who soon come a-nippin' at Eddy's nose! Eddy spins a deceitful tale for the gullible Johnny, and is invited inside the house, whereupon the reason just why the garden is empty of snow is quickly revealed as Jonny's home has been turned into an ice palace! Eddy's a little daunted, but the prospect of presents in the pipeline for him soon has him back in action. Luckily for Jack Frost though, Mister Snowflake has seen through Eddy's master plan, and the rogue is swiftly shown the slippery slope back to the world outside. Not one to give up easily, Eddy's next port of call is Rolf's House (yeah, you'd think even Eddy would have a little more sense, right?) He finds Rolf dressed in a sheep outfit busily hanging hams and sausages from the eaves of his house and turns on the sob story and the puppy dog eyes until the bemused Rolf relents and invites him to join him for the celebrations. Now, if the outside of Rolf's house was wacky (check out the giant sausage spiked on a pitchfork) then the inside takes the cake as everywhere you look there are hams and turkeys and out sized steaks dangling from rafters and propped against walls but ne'er a prettily wrapped gift in sight. As if that wasn't enough for Eddy, Rolf then begins to explain the joys of his traditional family celebration in honor of the great Yeshmiyek herself in a vigorous song and dance routine that Eddy's expected to join in with. No gifts but lots of capering? Obviously there's no fun to be had at Rolf's for Eddy tonight, and Ed and Edd can only watch as bowed but not beaten, he trudges off into the snowy night in search of Christmas happiness... As Ed and Double D have learned from experience, Eddy doesn't give up easily, and his quest to be adopted by a new family and cash in on some good presents as opposed to the disappointing array of stuff his own family have got for him is far from over. Edd, however, is equally as determined not to give up on Eddy, and with Ed's help, he hatches a plan to show him what Christmas is really about. Meanwhile, Eddy's next stop is Nazz's House, where he plans to turn on the charm yet again, only to see his plan evaporate in the face of Nazz's ultra-chic, ultra-cute Christmas outfit. Eddy's clever words turn to dust on his tongue, and he can only squeak incoherently as Nazz, cooing with concern, invites him inside to get warm, eat some candy canes and - better still - open a present. It looks like this may well be a success, but as Eddy basks contentedly with a glass of eggnog, Nazz turns on her own special brand of charm and, holding up a bunch of mistletoe, asks him coyly if he knows what to do next. As Eddy recoils in terror at his realization of what Nazz wants him to do, his eggnog makes an unwelcome return, and it's not long before minus dignity, and pilfered present, he's being shown the door by an angry and humiliated Nazz! As Eddy trudges off again, out in the frosty night, The Kanker Sisters are still trudging after the light of the mysterious star, and there in the center of the woods, May finds what they all believe to be a sign (a piece of rather rotten looking bread pretending to be a sign). A little further on, Marie stumbles upon some sausages lying in the snow with a couple of coins, and before long, Lee too discovers something in an old and rusted car, a rather hairy-looking coat touched by the starlight. Taking up their treasures, the Sisters march on following their star. Out in the cold, Eddy's patience is wearing thin, and when the prospect of grabbing a potential present turns into a painful collision with a tree, complete with Edd dressed as an angel descending from it and shepherd Ed lurking nearby to spread Christmas goodwill, he's far from feeling ready to reciprocate the feeling. In fact, his reaction to Double D's wake up call is far from good-willed at all, and leaving his friends sprawling in the snow, Eddy makes tracks for Jimmy's candy-cane decorated house. By stealing Double D's angel wings, Eddy somehow convinces the youngster that he's a real live Christmas angel come to share the holidays - and all their assorted bonuses - with him. It all seems quite promising, but unfortunately for greedy Eddy, no presents are forthcoming and instead he has to endure the seemingly endless torment of viewing Jimmy's fresh-baked Christmas consumables. Jimmy's delighted to have his own personal angel about the house, but his joy soon turns to dismay when, left to his own devices, the bored senseless Eddy devours the hapless Holly Jolly Christmas Gingerbread Village. What happens next is inevitable: Distraught at the loss of his sugar 'n' spicy sailors, Jimmy calls Sarah, and after a good thrashing from Sarah in revenge for Jimmy's gingerbread sailors, the Christmas angel is soon out in the cold again, minus his wings. Stomping down the street and ignoring Edd's call that there's still time to mend his ways, Eddy realizes he's become desperate enough to actually knock on Kevin's door and ask to be adopted! Sadly for Eddy though, Kevin's been the butt of his pranks one time too many, and the reception he gets is icy to say the least. Kevin's not buying the idea, but he is happy to give Eddy a personalized present, that being a good punch in the kisser, knocking Eddy's shoes off his feet in the process. Eddy, cold and alone, gazes around his neighborhood and sees The Kids enjoying themselves in their homes. He could have been there among them if it wasn't for his greed. Feeling wretched, he walks up to a Christmas tree he passed and notices a bulb has gone out. By strange coincidence, that bulb Ed so annoyingly slipped into his pants not so long ago is the exact match, and so without really thinking about it, half-frozen Eddy replaces the bulb and stands silently watching the tree as it bursts into dazzling light. Edd is delighted at this unselfish act, explaining to Eddy that this is what Christmas is all about, not what you find under the tree but what you find in your heart, and as the other kids are all drawn to come and admire the tree's beauty, Eddy has to agree that his friend is right. Moments later, a special delivery arrives for the Cul-de-sac as Santa Claus drops a sack of gifts for them all as he makes his annual journey and flies past overhead. Now did you think Eddy had really got a touch of the Christmas spirit? That he'd truly mended his avaricious ways? You did? Oh well, in that case, you'd better think again as moments later, he comes to his senses, and with a greedy laugh, makes off with the entire delivery! With Double D and Ed - still wearing their costumes - in hot pursuit, Eddy hides himself in Rolf's animals' shed where, among the startled goat, cow, pig and chickens, he and Ed wrangle over the sack of gifts. Ed is pretty steamed for once, but Eddy's equally determined, and as Angel Edd tries to resolve the situation peacefully, the sack is sent soaring out through the roof and lands back among the kids - so at least they're happy. Edd is not so happy however. He's now dangling from the rafters, caught on some of the torn metal from the roof, but before Eddy can exact revenge, the barn door is flung open, right in his face, and he, in turn, is flung backwards into the feed trough as Ed cowers in the background and three regal shapes enter, much to Double D's confusion and curiosity. It's not until Lee speaks do the Eds realize it's the Kanker Sisters. It all makes for a very traditional nativity scene with the animals, the angel, the shepherd, the wise men, and of course, the 'baby' in the manger, and just to add to the atmosphere, the 'kings' have brought gifts too. No, not quite gold, frankincense, and myrrh, but rather mold (May's bread), franks and cents (Marie's sausages and coins), and fur (Lee's coat). Now of course, the Kankers want something from the trapped and helpless Eds in return, and there's no prize for guessing just what they're going to do next. The Eds panic at what they know is coming next, and Edd's pleas for mercy in regards to his Christmas angel appearance go ignored as he is yanked down to join Ed and Eddy to be smothered in kisses by the Kankers. As the show ends, it seems the Eds are trapped in the shed with the girls presumably for the foreseeable future, but luckily for the rest of Peach Creek, their cries for help are drowned out by the rest of the joyful kids caroling, save for Rolf, who is confused by the lyrics of the carols. Availability To date, the only home video release of the special is the Cartoon Network: Christmas Rocks DVD, released by in 2005. Trivia *The title is a reference to the song "Jingle, Jangle, Jingle," made popular by Kay Kyser. *Ed recalls being an elf from "Fa-La-La-La-Ed". *This is notably the first time the show used digital inking techniques. *May's line "Do you see what I see? Something twinkling in the sky!" is a reference to the song "Do You Hear What I Hear?" *The scene where Eddy replaces the bulb on the tree is a parody of the ending to A Charlie Brown Christmas. *The scene where all the Eds plus the Kankers are in Rolf's shed resembles a Nativity scene which is the birth of Jesus Christ. Eddy is Jesus, Edd is the angel, Ed is the shepherd and the Kankers are the 3 kings who bought presents for Jesus. Edd points this out by saying that the picture has the Christmas spirit. *The three presents the Kankers brought to the Eds were mold, franks and cents, and fur, which spoofs the gifts The Three Wise Men brought which were gold, frankincense, and myrrh. *When Lee looked out the window, we can see one of her eyes. *Rolf plays the concertina in this episode. *Eddy's line of "A dickie? They still make these?" became an internet meme, mainly due to its sexual connotations. *Yeshmiyek is mentioned again in a mini-game in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. *In "Fa-La-La-La-Ed", Eddy mentions that he always gets clothes for Christmas. That prediction comes true here. *Despite black eyes healing faster in other episodes, the black eye Eddy gets stays with him throughout the special. *This is the first time that an adult spoke in the series. The adult shown in this episode is Santa Claus, who only appeared as silhouette. Goofs *Jimmy's eyebrows are thicker than usual in this special. *When Eddy is trying to open the last present in his attic, the wrapping never disappears. *When Nazz opens up the door to greet Eddy, her front door opens inward. But, when she promptly kicks him out, it opens outward. *When Jimmy called Sarah on the phone, the sound makes it like it was a button phone but he has to dial with a wheel dialer. *When Eddy replaced the bulb, the light was pink. Later on the light is a dark purple. *For some reason, when Eddy was calling everyone's name for who got presents in the sack, Ed wasn't mentioned. *When Ed and Eddy are fighting and Eddy is smashed to the ground, when he gets up he has lipstick marks on his face. Later, they are gone. Cast See also * "Fa-La-La-La-Ed" External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2004 releases Category:Santa Claus filmography